goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
High School Whenever Frozen Face-Off
High School Whenever: Frozen Face-Off, (or High School Whenever 4) is a 2008 American animated adventure action fantasy comedy film by TriStar Pictures and GoAnimate Productions. It is the 57th film by GoAnimate Productions and the fourth film in the High School Whenever Cinematic Universe. It was released on August 22, 2008. High School Whenever: Frozen Face-Off premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, on August 13, 2008,6 and went into general theatrical release on August 22. It was met with critical praise from critics and audiences; some film critics consider to be the best High School Whenever Movie ever with the humor, cutaway gags, action sequences, vocal performances, tone, animation, screenplay, and animation. High School Whenever: Frozen Face-Off opened in 5,214 theaters, grossing $50.3 million on its opening day and $90.2 million on its opening weekend, resulting in the number one position at the box office, and was also grossing $756.8 million at the box office worldwide. The film became GoAnimate Productions' biggest opening for a sequel film, the third highest grossing 2008 film, the highest grossing animated film of the year worldwide, and also had the fourth-largest opening weekend for a GoAnimate Production animated film at the American and Canadian box office, behind The High School Whenever Movie, Go Lisa: Bigger, Longer, Uncut, The Phoenix Family Movie, and Dylan The Movie. 2 Cast * Marik DeWayne: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Fawn Helton: Kayla Phillips (Salli) * Xander Dawson: Alex Phillips (Joey) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Joe Phillips (Tom) * Northern Hallway: Logan Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Kimberly) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Kayla) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Percy Phillips (James) * Calum Sparks: Kirtus Phillips: (Russell) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Princess) * Hayden Panettiere: Jacy Phillips: (Emma) * Breckin Meyer: Dalton Phillips: (Brian) Songs Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Let it Go Love is an Open Door Kissing Scenes * High School Whenever Frozen Face-Off/Kissing Scenes Release A soundtrack was released on August 19, 2008 by Hollywood Records. Which it features the songs Get Back, by Demi Lovato, He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale, Runnin by 'Jesse McCartney, and Burnin' Up by The Jonas Brothers. '''Happy Meal of McDonald's were released the action figures on August 9, 2008. The toys features, Nathan, Percy, Joe, Kurtis, Dalton, Selena, Jacy and Amanda. Release is buying all of these 8 action figures, once did from 2007 film, ''High School Whenever: Lost in San Francisco. A first teaser was released on December 18, 2007 on a official website. The film has been made off about an language. The film is once again rated "PG" of action/adventure, violence and language. A video game has been earn a T of animated violence and language.'' High School Whenever: Frozen Face Off.'' was completed set that a motion picture in the film was Rated PG in the United States, United Kingdom and Japan. And most in the states giving were also rated PG. During production, the film's original release date is set for May 16, 2008, but moved back to July 11, 2008, to avoid against The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Still being avoid from a big film with Hellboy 2: The Golden Army, the film had a later August 22, 2008 release date. Home media High School Whenever: Frozen Face-Off was released on a DVD and VHS special edition on December 16, 2008. Within, it will be only released on a single of a HD to the Blu-ray disc everywhere. The film brought $89,286,633 of the date. With 7,986,642 DVD units sold in 2008, High School Whenever: Frozen Face-Off was the fourth highest-selling film and the third highest-selling animated film of 2008, right after WALL-E, and Kung Fu Panda which sold 7,413,548 units, and Kung Fu Panda sold 7,486,642 units. They are used the movie poster when the characters are on the sledge, but you see the animal coming but he is afraid. Reception High School Whenever: Frozen-Face Off ''became a massive success just like the first, second, and third film. It opened with $18,219,682 on it's opening day in 5,214 theaters, slightly $7 million less than it's predecessor. It finished the weekend at #1 with a total of $85,025,905 for the 4-day Labor Day weekend ($95,020,997 for Thursday-to-Sunday). It was the biggest Labor Day weekend debut yet surprising ''Halloween in 2007 and and the 4th biggest opening ever for a 2008 film, but the best opening weekend for a 2008 animated film. It also held the record for nearly six years for biggest August opening of all-time till the release of Guardians of the Galaxy ($94.3 million) in 2014. The film stayed at #1 at the box office for two weeks. In its second week, it fell 25 percent making in $41 million and is up to $165 million in two weeks, much better than the first movie, where it dropped 32 percent, and any other film in the franchise. High School Whenever: Frozen-Face Off ended its theatrical box office run on January 22, 2009. The North American box office gross a total of $248,002,858. Ranking as 2008's highest-grosser in the U.S., it became the fifth highest-grossing animated film at that time. The film made $756,512,858 worldwide, which made it 2008's highest-grossing animated film, but the lowest-grossing film in the franchise by far (as of 2013). It was 2008's third highest-grossing film worldwide behind The Dark Knight ($1.004 billion) and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull ($786.6 million). At the overseas box office, however, it successfully became the highest-grossing 2008 film ever with $508,510,429 surprising The Dark Knight($469.7 million) and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull ($469.5 million), where it outpaced both of them grossing over nearly $40 million more. It is also the tenth high grossing film by GoAnimate Productions. The critics for ''High School Whenever: Frozen-Face Off ''were mostly positive. It rated 92% from Rotten Tomatoes from 100 reviewers. It's rating became popular than its predecessor, which raked 87% from Rotten Tomatoes, and was ranked as the best reviewed films in the series. Still, the film is on par in the middle as one of the best reviewed films of 2008. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:TriStar Pictures films